


homesickness

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: george misses liverpool and pretending not to, y'know to not be a baby
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	homesickness

George scoffed and crossed his arms. 

"Oh Geo, it's fine." 

"I know that! I'm fine!" 

"Ok, calm down, love," Paul stroked his hair. They just got settled in Hamburg, 800 miles from Liverpool. George was sad and mad, and hungry, and homesick. But he wouldn't say that. So instead he climbed up onto his bunk bed and curled up in the corner, bringing his legs up to his chest. 

Paul smiled and climbed up next to him. 

"Aw Geo, I miss home too," 

"I don't, good riddance," Paul giggled. "What? I'm being serious," Paul smiled at him and laid down on his chest between his legs. George awkwardly stroked Paul's hair. 

"Don't worry, we'll be home faster than you know it," 

"Good," George mumbled. 

"So you do wanna go home!" Paul laughed. George blushed. 

"Fine, but don't tell the others alright. I get it bad enough back at home," Paul snuggled into George's chest and sighed. 

"I won't, don't worry," They laid in silence for a couple of minutes. At one point Paul fell asleep in George's arms but woke up suddenly. No reason. 

Paul rubbed his eyes. 

"How am I gonna survive two months of this?" George asked. Paul shrugged. 

"Dunno, but you got me," Paul joked. 

"Yeah, you're great," Paul sat up and kissed his nose. 

"It's alright Geo. After the first few days, we'll get used to it," George smiled. Paul gave him a soft kiss. "Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because home is wherever I'm with you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
